All Thanks To Drew
by Plusle65
Summary: Cilan wants Ash. Kenny is with Dawn? Drew is a matchmaker, and Misty is the enemy? Cafèmocha, Penguin, Poke, and Contest Shippings! A bit of Misty bashing will be done!


Hey guys! Here is a new story that I am writing! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Cilan's POV

So about a year passed sense I have last seen Ash when suddenly I got a call from Ash's mother. She told me about Ash's surprise birthday party. I happily said I could go as I ran over to my room to pack.

You see, ever sense I said goodbye to Ash at the train station a year ago.. I have missed him so bad. I couldn't win any battles and even Pansage seemed to miss him. So I went back to Kanto to find that Ash left on another journey. I should have known better, knowing Ash and all. I met his mother and told her a few stories about our adventures.

That was when realized I was head over heels in love with Ash.

I finished my journey and greatly wished that I went with Ash instead of going to that fishing competition. Sure I love fishing but I think I... No I know I love Ash more. So with a heavy heart I went back home.

Of course I missed home and everything but it didn't seem like home... Every challenger wasn't that hard to defeat. I guess Ash's rough training made me become as strong as him, or at least close. My brothers did most of the battle after I beat the same person 3 times with just my Pansage.

So when Ash's mother informed me about the party, I was thrilled! I ran strait to my room and started to pack. I remembered the date exactly as I said out loud "Thursday at 12 o'clock" Today was Sunda-. "What's that Cilan?" I turned around to see Chili. "Ash's surprise birthday party!" Chili smiled widely "It's about time you see Ash again! I thought you were going to die of Non-Ashness Cil-" I felt my cheeks grow hot as he spoke so I covered Chili's mouth with my left hand "Will you please stop?!" Chili pulled away and just laughed "Alright! Alright... But seriously do you need anything?" Chili said with his signature smirk. I smiled at him "Could you tell Cress? I want to leave right away!" Chili blinked "But it is only Sunday..." I smiled back at him"I know! But I want to go get something for Ash that is quite far away first." Chili blinked "Like what?" I leaned forward and whispered Ash's gift idea into his ear. Chili pulled away with a huge grin "He would love that!"

I nodded and picked up my packed backpack. "Yes, and that is why I need to go get it! See you later Chili! Tell Cress I said bye!" I than ran out the door with a wide smile on my face.

I started to walk in the direction of the fairy, I was sent a ticket thanks to Ash's mom. I boarded the fairy and pulled out Pansage's pokeball. I threw it up in the air and Pansage came out. I kneeled down and picked up Pansage. "Guess where we are going!" He cocked his head to the side "Pan..?" I smiled brightly "We are going to see Ash!" I could barely hold Pansage as he smiled widely and cheered out "Pan! Pansage!"

Drew's POV

I was over at May's house, like I usually am now-a-days, when she got a call from Ash's mom. She smiled at me and took the call into the other room. I simply let out Roserade and began checking over her petals, just so I didn't have to sit there awkwardly.

After a few minutes May walked back in with a huge smile. I smirked a little "Did Ash finally become the 'Pokemon Champ?'" May kept her smile and blinked at me "I don't think I have ever heard you say his name Drew.." I simply shrugged "There is always a time to start, right May?~" I smiled at May and magically pulled out a rose, thanks to my trusty Roserade, and handed it to May. She blushed and smiled wider "Thanks Drew~" She put it in the vase next to all the other ones I have given her. Roserade's and Roselia's flowers never seemed to die...

May turned to me "We are invited to Ash's surprise birthday party!" I blinked a few times "'we' as in me and her..." I thought to myself as I looked at her confused and she quickly caught on "What's wrong Drew...?" I sighed "I am just wondering how I am invited... I mean I never really talked to him besides to help you out May" She smiled "Remember when you got them out of that metal crate when Harley was trying to make me look like a fool?" I smirked "Yeah I did that to help you~" She blushed but kept her eye contact "Well that is the reason and that I want you to go~ After all we are a couple now~" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead "Yes we are May~ And when you put it like that I would love to come with you to see your friend~"

Kenny's POV

I woke up with my Prinplup holding a phone to me. I picked it up and answered "-yawn- hello..?" The voice was foreign to me but she asked for DD so I sat up and walked over to DD's bed that was across from mine "DD someone called for you~" She grunted at me and threw a pillow at my face and I nearly fell over, I didn't thanks to my Prinplup.

DD sat up and I handed the phone to her. I left the room to get ready for the day. Me and DD were traveling around and we decided to travel together. I mean we aren't dating or anything but... I kinda wish that we were... I come back in after I made myself and DD breakfast. She smiled at my fluffy pancakes I made her. I sat down next to her and started eating as she explained what the call was about.

Apparently her old friend Ash is having a birthday party soon and she was invited with a plus one, and when she asked me to be her plus one I should have expected it but I didn't and I choked on my pancakes. After I quickly recovered I smiled and accepted the invite with a small blush on my face. I thought to myself "DD picked me as her plus one!~

* * *

So here we go guys! Chapter one! Tell me if you guys liked it or not! I plan on updating this quite frequently! Pairings will pop up when they appear in the story!


End file.
